Black Magic (Teleportasi)
by moully jung
Summary: saat kita bermain main dengan magic tampa kita tau magic juga mempermainkan kita, apa jadinya jika seorang gadis terjebak dalam sebuah tempat dengan 9 pria di dalamnya, dan mereka adalah EXO. benarkah magic yang mempengaruhi perasaan mereka atau itu hanya perasaan sebenarnya yang mereka rasakan.


Cerita ini adalah fanfiction dari EXO dan dibuat hanya untuk hiburan tampa maksud apapun. slamat membaca !

BAB I BLACK MAGIC BOOK

Sinar matahari menyelinap dari celah jendela kamarku, sebagai penanda waktu sudah tidak pagi lagi. hari ini aku terlalu malas untuk bergerak,bahkan hanya untuk menggeser slimut. semua ini karena projek penrlitan tim arkeologi ku. dua minggu lalu mereka menemukan artefak berupa gulungan dari kuliat kayu yang menggambarkan cara membuka portal untuk teleportasi. oleh karena itu kampus memnyuruh kami, para master arkeologi untuk membuat tim dan meneliti tntang ini sebagai tugas tambahan. hasilnya selama dua minggu terakhir tidak ada waktu ku untuk beristirahat. bahan hanya sekedar bersantai di kedai kopi. hari hari ku di penuhi dengan buku buku Sejarah dengan banyak bhasa, benda benda bersejarah dengan berbagai bentuk. dan hal hal aneh lainya. dan hari ini aku harus bermain dengan mereka lagi.

Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. bayangkan teleportasi yang menurut sebagian orang adalah magic bisa aku ciptakan dengan ilmu pengetahuan, tapi itu masih terlalu jauh mengingat masih sangat minim data yang kita miliki. dan sesuka apapun aku dalam suatu hal aku tetap manusia yang merasa lelah dan bosan, anggap saja saat ini aku merasa bosan dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Jika magic yang membuatku bisa teleportasi itu benar benar ada mungkin itu yang aku butuhkan sekarang. aku selalu merasa memiliki banyak beban yang harus ku tanggung di hidup ku. sampai dapat membuat ku bosan menjadi sesuatu yang aku mimpikan sejak kecil yaitu menjadi arkeolog. semua itu membuat ku setidaknya ingin pergi dari kehidupanku yang sekarang. untuk sementara tentunya. tapi aku tau itu tidak mungkin karena sayang sekali magic tidak ada. itu yg aku percaya sampai hari ini

Sebelum aku melanjutkan kisah ini. sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan siapa aku, namaku iva jung. aku mahasiswa master di university of Washington jurusan arkeologi. Dari namaku kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak. aku terlahir sebagai blasteran indonesia korea dengan ibu ku orang indonesia dan ayah ku orang korea selatan. lalu apa yang aku lalukan di Washington?.

Semua ini berawal dari papah ku yang entah mengapa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mama 3 tahun lalu dan membawa adik laki laki ku ke korea. setelah kepergian papa, mamah menderita stres akut dan membuat kesehatanya menurun drastis hingga akhirnya meninggl. untuk hal itu, aku sedikit menyalahkan ayah ku. atau mungkin aku hanya ingin dia menjelaskan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi sehingga aku tidak harus menanggung kebencian terhadapnya. tapi selama apa pun aku menunggu. tidak ada satupun kabar dari ayah ku. hingga aku mulai tidak menyukai daerah kelahiran ku ini dan memutuskan kuliah di Washington. itulah kenapa sekarang aku berada di sini. tapi sejauh apa pun aku pergi bayangan papa yang meninggalkan kita dan raut wajah mamah yang menderita masih setia membayangi ku, seolah siap mengisapku kapan saja ke dalamnya.

Seperti sudah di takdirkan. kesialan ku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. enatah atas dasar apa. teman teman kampus menganggap ku aneh, itu hanya karean aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu sendiri di perpustakaan. bahkan alexs orang yang selama ini menjadi kekuatanku. lebih memilih meninggalkaan ku untuk seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja dia hamili saat dia mabuk. konyol memang tapi itu lah yang terjadi.

Well Tuhan masih memberiku satu sahabat. namanya racle. seorang gadis kelahiran kanada. jika orang orang menganggap ku aneh. maka menurut ku dia lebih aneh. dia adalah seorang kpop sejati. lebih tepatnya fan berat dari exo. salah satu boy band di korea selatan, atau yang biasa dia sebut dengan exo L. ajaibnya apa pun yang dia temukan tentang exo atau apa pun yang terjadi pada mereka dia akan berteriak pada ku dan menceritakan kisah lengkapnya. sungguh pekerjaan yang merepotkan jika dia sudah bertingkah seperti itu. tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. bahkan terkadang aku terhibur, tapi itu jarang sekali.

Aku sendiri tak begitu kenal siapa exo ini. aku hanya tau beberapa nama yang racel sering ucapkan tapi tidak satupun aku tau wajahnya. well aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal hal seperti itu. jadi wajar saja kan.

Setelah sekian lama. berdebat dengan diri ku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mejanjutkan penelitan ku. bagimanapun juga itu tanggung jawabku, mana bisa aku lepas begitu saja, ya walupun aku sangat menginginkanya. maka untuk kesekian kalinya disinalah aku. di dalam library of Congress. Washington DC. Perpustakaan yang katanya memiliki lebih dari 30jt koleksi buku, mulai dari gulungan gulungan lama sampai buku buku terbaru. Tempat yang cocok untuk mencari buku buka aneh yang semoga saja dapat mempermudah penemuanku.

Aku mulai berjalan mengitari rak buku yang kokoh dan menjulang tinggi, sebari membaca judul judul buku yang tertera pada samping buku, sampai akhirnya suara seorang gadis menggangu konsentrasi ku.

" iva..!" ah itu suara Racle, dia menuju ke arahku. Kaki-kaki panjangnya bergerak aga terburu buru untuk mencapai posisiku berdiri saat ini.

"hei kenpa kau selalu berlari di manapun, lihat saja, jika kau terjatuh di hadapanku aku tidak akan mengenalmu" well aku terbisa bercanda seperti itu pada nya

"kau jahat iva, kau bilang kau teman ku. dasar pembohong ulung. hahhah" aku ikut tertawa bersamanya

"so, apa yg membuatmu terburu buru menghampiriku, kau tau aku sedang sibuk dengan penelitian ku ?"

"sorry, tapi hanya kamu yg mau mendengarkanku soal ini"

"emm biar ku tebak. tentang exo"

"waw. kau memang jenius. sekarang bahkan kau bisa membaca pikiran ku" Racle mengatakanya dengan ekspresi takjub yang di lebih lebihkan. sungguh itu membuatku ingin muntah.

"tidak harus menjadi jenius untuk tau apa yg kau pikirkan, oke ada apa dengan exo mu itu"

" kau tau exo akan mengadakan konser di indonesia dua bulan lagi, dan dua bulan lagi kita libur semster"

"and than? "

"and than, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke indonesia liburan nanti dan aku akan ikut bersamamu"

"so. kau memaksaku untuk pulang agar kau bisa melihat konser exo. di negaraku, begitu? "

"tepat sekali, kau memang pintar "

well seperinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. toh sudah tiga tahun aku tidak pulang. mungkin ini bisa menghilngkan rasa bosanku di sini. tapi bukan berarti aku mau melihat konser exo ya.

"baiklah aku akan pulang, tapi aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke manapun kamu ingin pergi seperti supir pribadi. aku pulang untuk menikmati liburan ku bukan menjadi supir pribadimu "

"siap mam. aku adalah turis yang mandiri kau tenang saja" katanya sambil menepuk nepuk. pundakku meyakinkan.

" adalagi yang kau inginkan?"

" aku ingin makan siang dengan mu. kau sudah. makan? "

"tentu saja belum dan kita tidak akan pernah makan siang jika kau masih mengikutiku seperi ini "

Racle ahirnya berhenti. setelah tampa sadar mengekor pada ku kemanapun aku pergi.

"ups. sorry, baiklah aku menunggu di sana. dan kau ambil buku buku yang ingin kau baca setelah itu kita makan siang. oke "

katanya sebari berjalan mundur menuju deretan bangku di tengah ruang baca. aku hanya membalasnya dengan angukan kepala dan tersenyum. lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasku yang sempat terganggu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama. tampa sadar aku sampai pada deretan terkhir rak di perpustakaan ini. Pencahayaan di sini seperinya kurang bagus sedikit redup dan terdapat banyak debu di sela sela raknya, ini tampak tidak wajar untuk perpustakaan seterkenal congress. tapi itu sangat mungkin terjadi. mungkin teknisisnya sedang bermasalah atau orang yang biasa membersikannya yang melewatkan bagian ini. mengingat besarnya tempat ini.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku di sini. kebanyakan berbicara tentang vampire, manusia srigala, hibrid dan bahkaan penyihir, sepertinya rak ini memang di kususkan untuk bidang supranatural seperti mereka. well mereka semua hanyalah hayalan dari manusia yang tidak masuk akal. bahkan belum di temukan keaslian dari cerita cerita tersebut menurut kajian ilmiah. tentu saja aku tidak tertarik. Jadi ku putuskan menghentikan pencarianku hari ini dan melangkah meningalkan rak tersebut.

"bruug"

Suara dentuman buku terjatuh. otomatis aku menoleh ke arah benda terjatuh tadi. ternyata sebuah buku setebal 40cm dengan cover terbuat dari kulit kayu. well buku yang cukup antik, terdapat ukiran pentagon di atasnya dengan lubang di setiap sudutnya dan akar akar yang melintang dari cover depan sampai cover belakang seperi mengunci buku tersebut. terdapat tulisan dari bahasa latian di atasnya 'magicae nigrae'yang berarti black magic. tentu saja aku bisa membaca bahasa latin aku seorang arkeolog. tapi buku ini terlalu antik untuk di bilang omong kosong seperi buku buku tentang magic lainya yang pernah aku temui dan lagi bagiamana cara membukanya. aku membolak balikan buku itu berusaha mencari pengait, kunci atau apa pun yang dapat membukanya.

"iva, kau lama sekali, apa yg kamu lakukan di sini., cepatlah aku sudah lapar" suara racle menyadarkanku kembali dari rasa takjub terhadap buku tersebut. tapa berfikir panjanga aku membawa buku itu

"nothing. hanya melihat lihat, maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, ayo kita makan" aku menarik tangan Racle keluar dari perpustakaan sebari membawa buku-buku yang aku temukan tadi.

Mandi air hangat selalu berhasil mengembalikan kenormalan otak ku. seperti sekarang setelah seharian di buat pusing dengan penelitian. mandi air hangat sudah menjadi ritual khusus agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tampa memikirkan apa pun.

Setelah kurasa cukup dengan ritual malam ku. ku sambar asal baju tidur yang tergantung rapi di depan gantungan handuk di samping kamar mandi. well tidak benar benar baju tidur sebenarnya. hanya dress putih polos lusuh di atas lutut hadiah dari mama ku saat aku lulus s1, tentu saja sebenarnya ini bukan baju tidur tapi desinnya yang simpel serta bahanya yg nyaman di gunakan, membuatnya ku nobatkannya menjadi baju tidur favorit ku.

Aku bersiap mennggelamkan diri di atas tempat tidur sebelum buku berjudul magicae nigrae yang tadi siang ku bawa dari perpustakaan mengalihkan perhatianku, aku masih penasaran bagimana cara membukanya dan apa yang ada di dalamnya, kenpa harus menguncinya dengan cara aneh seperti itu. jadi ku putuskan mempelajarinya malam ini.

Aku membawa buku itu ke atas tempat tidur dan memangkunya. ku coba lagi membulak balik buku tersebut. mencari kemungkinan cara membukanya. tapi nihil tidak ada apa pun yg bisa ku temukan. aku mulai beralih pada ukiran prntagon yg ada di depan buku tersebut. lubang di setiap sudutnya membaut ku berfikir. jumlahnya sesuai untuk kelima jari. sepertinya ini lah guna lubang lubang ini. jika tebakanku brnar seharsunya pentagon ini dapat di putar. dan benar saja ada bunyi berderet yang cukup kasar saat pentagon itu ku putar ke arah kanan. kemudian di akhiri dengan bunyi klik. 5 deting menunggu tidak terjadi apa apa

Sampai akhirnya suara bederet itu tetdengar lagi. akar akar yg melintang mengikat buku tersebut perlahan masuk ke dalam pentagon. Aku terdiam takjub meihatnya. Siapapun mekanik yang membuat ini, dia jenius dan aku bersumpah akan mempelajari caranya setelah ini.

Saat ku buka buku ini cukup berdebu. sepertinya memang sudah sangat tua. lembaran kertasnya terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat muda. dengan potongan yang tidak rapi di setiap sisinya. seperti dugaanku buku ini di tulis dengan bahasa latin dan menggunkan tinta yang di celubkan pada bulu angsa. hal itu mudah di ketahui dengan melihat goresan tinta yang di hasilkan serta ketebalan tintanya. mungkin aku dapat mengetahui umur buku ini juka menelitinya di lab. tapi sebelum itu biar ku liat dulu apa isinya.

halaman pertama berisi sebuah gambar lingkaran yg di hiasi 12 lambang di sekitarnya. lambang lambang itu tampak tidak asing bagi ku. ini lambang yg biasa di gunakan sebagai simbol talikinesis dan pengendalian pengendalian lainya. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah kaliamat dari bahasa latin yg berartikan.

" aku memilih mu sebagai pemilik dari 12 kekuatan. buku ini akan memandu bagimana kau memperolehnya. tapi sebuah keajaiban akan selalu datang bersama kutukan. saat 1 orang mengetahui keajaiban mu. maka keajaiban akan hilang selama satu hari. "

Terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan. sepertinya buku ini berisi mantar atau cara cara untuk mengunakan 12 kekuatan tersebut. menarik juga. tentu saja aku tidak terlalu percaya. tapi tidak salahnya mencoba bukan. Halaman berikutnya. seperti dugaanku berisi mantra mantra. untuk mengunakan ke 12 kekuatan tersebut dan cara mengunakanya.

Setelah lama membolak balik halaman, pandanganku tertuju pada halaman yg menuliskan cara melakukan teleportasi. sepertinya ini akan menarik untuk di coba. tidak harus jauh, cukup berteleport ke depan kamarku saja. jika itu berhasil aku bersumpah untuk mempercayai magic seumur hidupku. aku janji.

Cara yang tertulis di buku cukup tahan napas, baca mantranya dan sebutkan tujuan teleportasi. hanya itu. mudah sekali. baiklah ayo kita coba. aku menarik napas dalam dalam dan menahanya. kemudia membaca mantra

"Ego moderatoris duodecim potentiae, quaeritur in camera atque item Concilium transferre ad .."

"kring kring kring " suara telfon di samping tempat tidurku berbunyi aku refleks mengangkatnya. belum sempat gagang telfon menyentuh telingaku seseorang berteriak

"iva drom exo "

"drom exo? "

" iya exo akhirnya menampilan... "

Suara Racle semakin jauh seolah hanya terdengar di latar belakang. bersamaan dengan itu cahaya terang melingkupiku membuat pandangaku pudar dan di penuhi cahaya putih. kamarku sudah tidak terlihat lagi yang aku sadari saat ini aku berada dalam cahaya. cahaya itu mamakan ku. aku mulai panik. sampai akhirnya cahaya perlahan memudar dan aku bisa melihat sofa sofa di tata dengan rapi membentuk huruf u dengan meja kecil di tengahnya. 8 orang pria terlihat duduk di sofa tersebut, membelakangi ku.

Sebentar siapa mereka kenpa mereka ada di tempat ku ?. tunggu ini bukan tempatku. ya Tuhan di mana aku apa yg terjadi ?. dalam kepanikan ku, tampa sengaja aku menjatuhkan mainan kecil di atas meja dan membuat mereka ber 8 menatap ku. Mereka berjalan mendekat. apa pun aku mohon biarkan aku menghilang saat ini. aku mencoba berkali kali. merapalkan mantra teleportasi yg sama tapi tidak ada yg terjadi sedangkan mereka semakin dekat. aku semakin panik dan ingtan tentang halaman pertama di buku itu terbesit. satu orang meliat ku maka keajaiban akan hilang dalam satu hari. dan sekarang ada delapan orang yg melihat ku. entah apa yg akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. Tuhan tolong aku !

be continued

Hai semua..

ini adalah cerita pertama yang saya buat, saya yakin banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini, untuk itu, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun supaya saya bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik ke depanya.

senang bisa mengenal kalian, sekali lagi terimakasih

= Moully Jung =


End file.
